Recently, there has been a pronounced increase in the types of communication applications that require the use of wireless data transfer. Such applications include, for example, video conferencing, video-on-demand, high speed Internet access, high speed local area networks, online gaming, and high definition television. In the home or office, for example, computing devices continue to be connected using wireless networking systems. Many additional types of devices are also being designed with wireless communication in mind. Moreover, there is a need to transfer data at ever increasing rates.
There is also a need for a wireless device capable of high data rate transfers which consumes less power. In particular, mobile computing devices often have limited power supplies and require more efficient signal propagation designs to maximize the use of such a device's power supply. One way to increase the rate of data transfer is to use multiple transmit and receive antennas while transmitting different data streams on these different antenna simultaneously. However, this approach consumes more power and requires more complex circuitry.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method for transmitting data at a high rate in an environment where potentially many devices in close proximity are in communication with one another. Thus, what is needed is an cost-effective technique that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned problems.